


Last Friday Night

by thatgirlwhowrites22



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhowrites22/pseuds/thatgirlwhowrites22
Summary: They were all a couple of drinks in when Amanda had suggested the idea.“Let's play truth,” she said, looking around at each of them before leaning in to Farah slightly.“Ooh,” Dirk grinned, “I love party games!"At the Agency Christmas party,  during a group game of ‘Truth’ Dirk reveals a secret no-one knew. But others also have secrets to tell...





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: as much as I would have liked to come up with the idea for Dirk Gently, I didn't. No characters are my own.  
> Hope you enjoy the fic!

Despite the fact there were only four of them within the Agency, Dirk had insisted on carrying through with the annual workplace tradition of the work Christmas Party. Todd, Amanda and Farah had protested, but when Dirk had turned on puppy-dog eyes, Todd had given in before the other two had had a chance to refuse. They had, however, been able to compromise on the location of this party, a matter which Todd had been firm on. 

So, on the 20th of December, the Gang of Four found themselves lounging on the sofas in Todd’s apartment, drinks in hand. Dirk had, of course, made the effort to decorate, and a few paper chains were hung up around the room, along with a set of multicoloured fairy lights. Todd had never decorated his apartment before, and though he refused to admit it to Dirk, he had really brightened up the place.

They were all a couple of drinks in when Amanda had suggested the idea

“Let's play truth,” she said, looking around at each of them before leaning in to Farah slightly.

“Ooh,” Dirk grinned, “I love party games! You know there was this one time in Romania when the monarchy requested me to look at their horse- well I wasn't sure what to expect when I first saw it, but it certainly had a good handle on the rules of charades-”

At that, Todd cut him off, a small smile playing on his lips, “what are the rules?” 

“We go round in a circle, each of us saying a secret that's bigger than the last.” She paused for a moment, and Farah squeezed her knee encouragingly. “I just thought that since we’re working together, we should learn more about each other. And, I mean, I'm pretty sure we're a group of people with no shortage of secrets to tell.” 

Dirk and Todd nodded simultaneously.

“Sounds good,” Todd replied, though there was a hint of worry in his tone. 

“I’ll start,” Amanda said, before taking a deep breath. “When I was ten, I left my bike in the middle of the road while I went in the house, and it was run-over by a car. I hid the parts and told our parents that it had been stolen.”

Todd laughed, “I can't believe it,” he shook his head in mock disappointment, “they got you another one for Christmas too.” 

Farah spoke next. “Okay, so, when I was fifteen, I hung out with some really dodgy people for a while, and one time we stole some guy’s car and drove around in it for a night. I mean, we returned it, but it was super crazy, I was terrified.”

“I never saw you as a rule-breaker,” Amanda commented, “it's actually kinda hot.” Farah laughed, a hint of blush spreading on her cheeks. 

Then they all looked expectantly to Dirk, who took a swig of his drink before speaking. “When I was seventeen, I escaped from a high security facility that had held me captive for 12 years.” He paused, “Project Blackwing was shut off from the the rest of the world, so when I got out I wasn't sure what to do. That's when I got my first hunch, and I’ve been following them ever since.” 

Todd’s brow furrowed, an expression of confusion and bewilderment crossing his features. He'd known a little about Blackwing, but Dirk had never talked about it much before. When he looked up, Amanda and Farah’s faces mirrored his own.

“Twelve years?” Amanda spoke slowly and quietly, more out of shock than in question. “Oh, man, that must have sucked.” 

Farah frowned, “God, I'm sorry Dirk.” 

But Todd remained silent, too many thought swirling around in his mind for him to pick one to say out loud. Instead, he shuffled closer to Dirk on the couch, giving him a small shy smile. He felt like it wasn't enough, but part of him felt like nothing would ever be quite enough. 

“It's fine, I'm okay now,” Dirk smiled, if a little half-heartedly, “anyway, Todd will have a hard time beating that secret." 

In his mind, Todd swore, momentarily drawn back to the game at hand. He considered making something up, but lying to his sister and closest friends again, especially after the secret Dirk had just revealed, seemed like a bad idea. 

“Um…” Todd murmured, frantically trying to come up with something, anything. But all his ideas had disappeared, his mind only full of concern for his best friend, for his sister. He'd been trying so hard to tell the truth lately, all his darkest secrets had been told. Or at least, that's what he told himself. 

“Actually, Todd-” Todd looked up at the sound of Amanda’s voice, “I’ve got one to tell,” she paused and Farah looked over at her with a smile, placing her hand into the other girl’s open palm. “We’ve got one to tell.” 

In any other circumstances, Todd would have been relieved, but as it was, his eyes lit up, a playful curiosity taking over his features. Beside him, Dirk leaned forward, ready to listen. 

“So, um,” Amanda continued, “Farah and I are kind of, well, dating.” She grinned immediately, as Farah wrapped her arm around her, leaning into her shoulder.

Todd smiled, “I knew there was something going on between you too! I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier Amanda.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Farah replied, “we didn't want to tell anyone before it was official.”

Dirk smiled too, the sadness erased from his features, a slight glint in his eyes. “I had a hunch,” he declared, and the others laughed. “I've known for a month.” 

“I hate to break it to you, Dirk, but it's only been three weeks-” Amanda replied, chuckling, and Dirk shook his head at his mistake.

“Ah- well, maybe I didn't have a hunch then.”


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amanda and Farah leave, Todd and Dirk both confess more secrets....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: again, no characters are mine. All praise Douglas Adams and Max Landis... Hope you like this chapter! also leave comments with suggestions- I want to make the next chapter as good as possible :)

After that, the game of Truth was lost to talk of Amanda and Farah’s first date, and then to the watching of a film. It was nearly one in the morning when Amanda and Farah left, returning home in a cab. 

As soon as the door had closed, Todd turned to Dirk, who was spread out on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a look of content on his face. 

“You can stay over,” Todd said, before hastily adding, “if you want, I mean.” 

Dirk glanced over in his direction with a smile, “Thanks… I don't feel like I’d make it home for a long time if I tried to get back. To be very honest, Todd, I can’t actually remember where I live.” 

A mild look of concern filtered into Todd's expression, mixed with amusement. Drunk Dirk was like someone had applied the cutesy-face snapchat filter onto him, then slowed down the speed by half. Todd immediately felt very responsible for his friend, who now seemed to be counting the number of cracks in the paint on the ceiling, while mumbling something about badgers under his breath. 

“I'll- um- get you a glass of water,” he said finally, hurrying to the kitchen. But when he returned, glass in hand, Dirk was sitting upright, staring at the wall opposite. 

“You okay?” Todd asked, and for a moment Dirk didn't answer. When Todd handed him the glass, he saw the light in Dirk's eyes suddenly return, as if for a moment he had been somewhere else entirely. 

“Yes- sorry- moment, thing, I had.” He paused for a second, as if suddenly realising that his previous sentence had made no sense. “I just had a moment, that's all,” he continued, “I'm fine. Really.” 

Todd wanted to ask again, but instead he dropped the matter, collapsing beside Dirk on the couch. After a moment’s silence, Todd finally spoke the words that had been running round in his mind for hours. 

“I'm really sorry about what happened to you when you were younger…” He trailed off, but the next words seemed to come naturally, “it sounds awful, and I just wanted you to know that if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here.” Talking to Dirk had seemed natural from the start, a fact which Todd had come to terms with. Even when they were arguing, there was some sort of connection which kept them in each other's thoughts. Now that connection felt totally normal, and Todd couldn't remember life without it, without someone he could talk with as easily as he could with Dirk. 

“Thank you,” Dirk replied, taking a small sip of his water before glancing at his friend. “That means a lot. I’ve never had anyone to talk to about-everything- with, and it’s amazing now. I can’t believe I've got a friend as good as you, Todd.” 

Todd looked down at his feet, flattered, blush creeping onto his cheeks. He himself had never had a friendship like this, nothing as powerful and all-consuming. Being Dirk’s assistant and friend took up a lot of time and energy, but Todd knew every second was worth it in the end. 

Suddenly Dirk's eyes lit up with the sort of energy that only appeared when he had a realisation. Todd knew that look all too well. 

“You never said your truth,” Dirk announced, and Todd looked back down at his old scuffed shoes. 

He knew what he wanted to tell Dirk, but there was part of his brain that was flat-out paralysed with fear. It was something he'd been thinking about for a while- a long while. Something that he'd been thinking about much more recently, with the sudden appearance of Dirk in his life. If he was going to tell anyone first, he felt that it should be Dirk. After all, this whole honesty thing had been brought on with his arrival, and Todd felt like a better person because of it. 

Maybe it was time to be honest once again. 

“Okay,” Todd braced himself for the words, their force. He braced himself for the syllables that he would speak, every one of which would have a monumental impact on his life. The letters of each word he knew would ripple through his existence like a drop in the ocean evolving into a tsunami. “I have to tell you something. Something important.” 

He knew Dirk could tell it was something serious. He didn't comment or smile, just met Todd's eyes silently, with a look which gave him the confidence to continue. 

“I'm bisexual,” he said. 

Immediately, he felt like he could feel the words escape into the atmosphere from where they had been held inside of him for so long. He felt static in the air and a weight from off of his shoulders, an ache that suddenly disappeared from his brain. 

In front of him, Dirk’s face was a mixture of emotions- but Todd could tell they were all good. 

“Thank you for telling me,” he said at last, his expression now composed, body leant more towards Todd. “How long have you known- I mean- have you always? Am I the first to know?” He paused, “sorry, that was a lot of questions at once.” 

Todd shook his head, “it's fine. I want to answer them. I want to talk about it- God knows it's been long enough. I’ve suspected since I was a teenager, but didn't admit it to myself until a few years ago. Even then I didn't want to tell anyone-not even Amanda.” Todd sighed, “recently, though, I’ve, well, I’ve decided to be honest. With myself, with my family, with my friends.” He looked up at Dirk, whose lips twitched into a shy smile, “with my best friend.” 

Dirk nodded, and Todd could instantly tell that he understood. 

“If we’re being honest,” Dirk spoke slowly, and Todd looked up, noticing his friend’s blank face. “There's something I need to tell you too…” 

Todd knew where this was going, but he let Dirk continue- it was a situation where Dirk needed to say the words himself. He wasn't going to get another opportunity to tell his best friend the truth. 

“Todd, I’m gay,” Dirk said. His eyes scanned Todd’s face, instantly looking for a reaction. In response, Todd just grinned. 

“Thank you for telling me, Dirk,” he started, before his expression turned sheepish, “I mean… I kinda knew, well, I had a feeling.” 

Dirk's brow furrowed, curiosity clouding his features, “what? How?” 

“Well, you kind of…” Todd trailed off, but Dirk waited patiently for him to continue, “you look at guys, the way that most guys, well, you know, look at girls.” 

“Ah,” Dirk said in reply, but Todd could tell he was relieved, even slightly amused. “Sometimes I forget that other people see me when I do things…” Dirk trailed off, while a small smile appeared on Todd’s lips. 

Todd laughed, “yeah”, he replied. “I’ve noticed.”


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Farah start to notice something's up between Dirk and Todd, and slightly awkward conversations ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are my own... Shout-out to Douglas Adams and Max Landis.
> 
> This fic has gone in a complete tangent from where I'd planned it to go, but oh well... Hope you like it!

It was a couple of days later when Todd first noticed Dirk's look. They were at the movies, Amanda and Farah sitting to his right, Dirk to his left. The latest crappy horror-gore-fest film was playing on the screen in front of them, but Todd suddenly felt heat on his neck, and glanced over to see Dirk gazing at him through the flashing multicolored lights of the cinema. For a second their eyes connected, and Todd felt his heart falter, his breath caught in his throat. But then suddenly Dirk looked away, the moment gone, lost to the flashing lights, to the destructive noises of the film. 

The rest of the day, Todd kept catching Dirk looking at him, at the restaurant, while they were walking back, as he got in the car to leave. Though he looked back a couple of times, meeting his friends eye with a questioning, and sometimes assured look. Still, he didn't say anything to Dirk about it. He wasn't sure what it meant- after all, who knew what was going on in Dirk's head. 

*** 

It was Christmas Eve when it happened. The four were sat round a table, out for lunch, when Amanda suddenly leaned over to Farah and whispered something, a small smile on her lips. Todd noticed instantly and automatically turned to Dirk to see if he'd noticed too. 

But when he looked over, Dirk was looking back at him, his gaze intense. Todd looked down at the table quickly, before looking back up at Amanda, who was now staring at him quizzically. It was all a little too intense for his liking, and his brain went into overdrive. He needed to get away; just for a moment. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he announced, standing. 

“I'll come too,” Amanda said, and Todd raised his eyebrow in confusion. “We need to talk,” she mouthed, walking towards the bathroom, leaving him to follow. After a moment of consideration, he did, and when they were out of sight of the others he leaned back against the wall of the restaurant, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“What's up Amanda? That was really weird, by the-” 

“No- shut up- you know what's weird?” In response, Todd narrowed his eyes at her questioningly. “What's weird is the fact that you and Dirk keep looking at each other.” 

Todd shook his head in denial. He refused to admit anything was going on; to her, to himself. “Amanda, I really don’t think-” 

“Dude, it's like watching a fucking tennis match.” She demonstrated the head turn, looking from side to side, an act which Todd found slightly unnecessary and only made him want to deny it more. 

But the fact was, there was no way he really could. Amanda was right about the looks, and he'd had a feeling that something was going on, but up until then he'd thought that no one else had noticed. He looked back up at his sister, and whether it was something in his eyes or some sort of sibling telepathy, he knew immediately that she could tell there was something else going on. 

“Todd, what aren't you telling me?” She narrowed her eyes at him, and his gaze instantly flickered to the floor. 

“Well, um, there might be something I need to tell you?” 

“There might be?” She asked, just a little patronisingly, eyebrows raised. 

“There is,” he replied, rolling his eyes at her in an attempt to seem more mature. “There is something I need to tell you.” 

“Shoot.” 

“So… the thing is… I'm bi…” Todd trailed off as Amanda's face slowly lit up until she was grinning cheek to cheek, a mischievous grin on her eye. 

“Oh, dude! Welcome to the queer club!” 

“Shhh,” Todd said quickly, looking around them anxiously. But then he remembered, it didn't really matter. The only person left in this room who didn't know whose opinion he cared about was Farah, and he knew she wouldn't have a problem with it. “Okay,” he continued to Amanda, who hadn't taken any notice and was still acting as if she'd won some sort of competition, “it's fine, I suppose.” 

“So…?” Amanda raised her eyebrows at him suggestively, “you and Dirk, hey?” 

Todd rolled his eyes at his sister. “There’s nothing going on between us, Amanda.” 

“Yeah right, Todd, he’s just staring at you because you’re a great, great- what does he say?  Assis-friend.” She laughed, and though Todd didn't like it, who could tell she wasn't going to accept his denials. 

“I'm actually a pretty great assis-friend,” he started, and Amanda pursed her lips out of stubborn determination. He knew she would get the truth out of him whatever it took. “But maybe there is… Something… There-” 

“I knew it!” Amanda exclaimed, jumping up and pointing a finger at him expressively. “I knew there was something between you guys-” 

“That's great, Amanda, but what am I going to do about it?” 

“Do you wanna be with him?” She asked, her gone suddenly serious again. 

“I- Dirk- I don't know…” Todd trailed off. He'd thought about it, probably a little too much, even before he’d come out. But every time he did, there was always something that discouraged him, some factor his brain came up with that got in the way. Todd had started to believe that maybe it was just his mind trying to sabotage him from getting what he really wanted. As it was, Todd frowned, and his brain filled in the blank for him this time, “Dirk's a bit of a wild-card, Amanda-” 

In response, his sister just rolled her eyes. “What, and you’re not?” She asked incredulously, and immediately he looked away from her gaze, knowing where she was going with this. “Todd, you try and act normal- try and act like you're dull as fuck, but dude- you were in a band! And then you sold their equipment! You lied about having a disease to your family for years!” Todd knew this was a soft spot for Amanda, and remembered when she's taken off with the rowdy three just to get away from it all. She was back now, but that didn't mean she was over it. “You're the assistant to a psychic detective, for fucks sake!” 

She shook her head at him as he glanced back in the direction of their table, taking a step away from the wall so he could see Dirk, who seemed to be in the middle of a deep conversation with Farah. 

“You're right,” he muttered after a moment's hesitation, and when he glanced back up at Amanda, there was a small smile on her face. 

“So-” she replied. “What are you going to do about it?” 

*** 

At the table by the window, Farah and Dirk sat in silence, if a little awkwardly, until Farah looked up, and, swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti, started to speak. 

“So- how are you, Dirk?” 

Dirk looked up at her, and smiled, “I’m good Farah- the real question is how are you?” 

Farah seemed a little put off by the question. “I’m fine, Dirk,” she replied, looking back down at her food. “Actually, I just wanted to ask-” 

“Ah!” Dirk suddenly interrupted, “so you have an ulterior motive!” 

Farah laughed, seeming a little more comfortable with the situation. “Maybe. I just wanted to ask if there's something going on between you and Todd-” 

“Like an argument?” 

“Not exact-” Farah started, but was cut off again. 

“Oh, Todd and I argue all the time, usually when we're about things we need to do that he thinks are ‘stupid’ or ‘ridiculous’...” Dirk trailed off, a train of thought having interrupted wherever he had been going with that sentence. He blinked, and suddenly seemed to return to the present, only to see a look of confusion on Farah’s face. “He really is a very good assis-friend.” 

“Dirk,” Farah said slowly, her voice worryingly soft, “have you ever had an… Assis- girlfriend?” She asked, and after a moment’s hesitation added, “or an assis- boyfriend?” 

Dirk's face fell blank, “Well- erm- no” he stuttered, “not exactly.” He paused, and Farah could tell he was debating what he was going to say next in his head. After a minute, he spoke again, “I mean, I’ve never really wanted a girlfriend.” 

“You’re gay?” Farah asked in a quiet tone, her kindest voice possible. She wanted to know the answer, but not if he didn't want to say it outright. 

Dirk nodded. “Yeah, I am.” 

“I've got to say,” Farah replied, “I kind of had a hunch.” 

Dirk narrowed his eyes at her, “that's strange. That's what Todd said too… Is it really that obvious or- Farah- oh! Maybe I'm giving off some kind of gay psychic energy that you're all picking up on.” 

Farah smiled, holding back a laugh, happy that the serious conversational tone was gone. In response she just nodded head and spoke in the most convincing tone she could, “Mmm… Maybe.” Then she realised what Firk had said, and looked up at him, a grin on her face. “So Todd knows…” 

Dirk nodded, “Todd knows, yes.” 

“Todd knows.” Farah tapped the table with her hand as she said it, wondering if Dirk was getting what she was trying to say. 

“Todd does know,” Dirk replied, just starting to look a little confused. 

“So Todd like, knows knows,” Farah's tried once more, but could tell she wasn't getting through to Dirk. 

“Yes-” Dirk sighed, a little deflated, “but Farah I really don't get what you're trying to imply.” 

“You keep looking at each other,” Farah stated simply, “you work together all the time,” she started counting on her fingers, “you stay over at each other's apartments all the time. You're out to him.” She looked up at him, then at the four fingers she was holding up, “there is totally something going on between you two, whether you know it or not.” 

Dirk blinked at her in surprise. It suddenly seemed so obvious. There was something he liked about Todd. There were a lot of things he liked about Todd. To be truthful, Dirk hadn't exactly known why he’d kept looking over at Todd, only that it felt natural, like it was something he was supposed to do. 

Then his mind froze- his thoughts clouding over with worry. What if Todd didn't like him back? What if Todd thought he was crazy? What if Todd outright rejected him? His mouth turned into a frown. 

Farah noticed his distress quickly and tried to fix the situation. “It'll be fine,” she said softly, “he keeps looking say you back, I'm almost certain he likes you too.” 

Dirk still didn't look entirely convinced, “what do I do?” He asked, hearing the footsteps and hushed voices of Amanda and Todd approaching, and Farah leaned a little closer so they could hear her speaking. 

“You’ve got to tell him.” 

“When?” Dirk whispered back, very aware that Todd and his sister were within hearing distance of the conversation. 

“Tonight,” she answered under her breath, but Dirk sat up in slightly over dramatic shock. 

“Tonight?!” 

“What's tonight?” Amanda asked, cutting into the conversation as she and Todd took their seats. 

“Christmas movie night at Dirk's,” Farah answered without missing a beat, while sharing a glance with Amanda. 

“Actually I-” Dirk started, but Todd cut him off. 

“Sounds good,” he said, smiling. 

“Oh shit! Darn!” Amanda exclaimed loudly, and a smirk appeared on Farah's lips while the others waited to hear the cause of her outburst, “Farah, we’ve got that… Thing tonight. Remember?” 

Farah nodded, “Oh yeah- that thing. I totally forgot about that.” She paused, “sorry Dirk, looks like we can't come.” 

Dirk looked a little startled, since he'd just invited and been rejected by two people regarding an event he'd never actually suggested. But after a moment he turned to Todd, who was looking at him with a quizzical expression. 

“Well, it looks like it's just us,” Todd said. 

“Great,” Dirk replied in the most convincing voice he could manage. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen next.


End file.
